


All Our New Years

by dumplindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, New Year's Eve, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor
Summary: 在度过了许多个没有彼此相伴的新年夜后，他们终于走到了一起。
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	All Our New Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).
  * A translation of [All Our New Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618136) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



他记忆中的第一个新年夜是在碗柜里过的。邻居们还有姨父工作上的熟人都在外面。厨房的台面上排着三十个纸杯，两两之间恰好隔着四英寸。他之所以知道这个，是因为他的姨妈给了他一把尺子然后吩咐他把它们排好。红色的果汁饮料装到了满杯的四分之三。趁姨妈没有盯着他的时候，他喝了一杯。味道怪怪的，于是他把它吐回杯子里然后放回原位。之后他一直在想是谁拿了那杯。他希望是Dudley。

在他所能记起的第一个新年夜里，家养小精灵们把布丁烤焦了。那味道就像潮湿的灰尘，他的母亲断言自己是再也没办法把这味道从头发上搞掉了，哪怕她冲头上施再多芳香咒。她的魔杖朝自己，朝他，朝装着果汁饮料的高脚杯喷洒火花。他打了个喷嚏，没人取笑他。他不知道这算不算是一种宽慰。之后他悄悄地溜出舞厅，踢了那群烧掉布丁的家养小精灵。这让他感觉好过了些。

在霍格沃茨度过的第一个新年夜里下了雪。海德薇很高兴。Ron得到了一本关于巫师棋的书，他在开窗的时候都不舍得抬头。他并不孤独，但他也不是不孤独。至少在对着那一面站满了人的镜子时不是，那些都是愿意爱他的人，如果他们还活着的话。不止一次的，他感觉到他的一只脚踏在了一条无形的线的一边，而另一只脚却踩在另一边。他愈发地难以分辨到底哪边是哪边，但他喜欢这样。爱是最好的魔法。

在第一个从学校休假回家度过的新年夜里，他感觉自己成了男子汉。父亲召他去书房，他在那儿招待了一些穿着丝绒、把黑刺李魔杖塞在袖子里的巫师。他在火光中瞥见了他们的银制护身符，上面刻着一些奇怪的符文，还有他们手上和胳膊上那些同样奇怪的疤痕，如果说是意外所致也太过刻意。其中一个男巫有条斜着穿过嘴唇，从颧骨延伸到下巴的伤疤。它消失在那人衣领下。他们给他灌了杯苏格兰威士忌。那玩意儿一路往下烧。

伏地魔回归后的第一个新年夜，他受够了肩上的重担。第二天和接下来的每一天都像是被泡在名为恐惧的酸酒里。它把他压垮了，在勉强的愉快表象下不断拉扯着他。Sirius注视着他的眼睛，如果他能做到不回避，哪怕只有一秒，他都能算是无所不能。格里莫德广场阴沉沉的，但炉火却很温暖。面包把黄油融化，无论他涂得多厚。风在外面怒吼。它在说话，只对他一人。又是一个夜晚，他选择了无视。

伏地魔回归后的第一个新年夜，他感觉自己像个小男孩。父亲剥夺了他的自信，让他碰了一鼻子灰。母亲太宠爱他，她成天哭泣。这一点都不刺激。这和他想好的完全不一样。窗外依旧很暗，童话般的灯光也依旧在树干上闪烁。他们吃的鹅是冷的，好像加下热都会让他们变得虚弱。他们必须变强。他们必须走下去，像个战士一样。像个先知一样。他觉得自己哪个都不像，他怀疑自己将来也不会像。 

没有Weasley们的第一个新年夜，除了寒冷，他什么都感受不到。Hermione整晚都在哭，而他没法安慰她。他不知道该怎么做，他怀疑自己从来就不知道，将来也不会知道。雪飘洒在帐篷周围。他的手抵在膝盖上握着折断的魔杖，尽量不去想它是怎样说明了一切。Ron走了。邓布利多的谜题支离破碎。Hermione的心碎了。他找不到任何词能表达他的绝望，可能这词根本就没有被人创造出来。人们确实能挺过这一类事情，一旦他们做到了，就再也不会提起它。 

呆在庄园废墟里的第一个新年夜，他吐了很久，直到肚子全空了，只留下一层薄薄的胆汁。黑魔王迫使他从一个活人的眼眶里把眼球摘出来。不能使用魔法。可怕的是，那人还是没死。不过他确实乞求过死亡。然后尖叫，尖叫，尖叫。地牢的地上有一条很深的阴沟。那一晚，里面溢满了新鲜的血液。明天它就会被覆上一层发臭的黑色烂泥。得有人去把它打扫干净。同样不能使用魔法。

战争结束后的第一个新年夜，他向Ginny求婚了。他们的初夜是在圣诞前夕，他为两人在发霉毯子下的缓慢动作而头晕目眩，沉在床垫的凹陷里轻轻摇动。他的余生就该是这样，老掉牙却很舒适，就像件旧毛衣。他从来不知道无畏。最开始是碗柜里的黑暗，然后是不可能完成的任务带来的黑暗。但现在这儿有火焰，烛光，和Ginny火色的头发。他想象不出自己还能再后悔什么。

战争结束后的第一个新年夜，他看着父亲慢慢地死去。Lucius被判了死刑，但出于仁慈（或者只是魔法部这么认为），他被注射了一种魔药，致死需要一个月。他们把他送回家，把他还给他疲惫的妻子，支离破碎的儿子。他们说了几句再见，花了很长很长的时间。不该说的也被说出了口。午夜的钟声敲响时，Lucius闭上了他的眼睛，说，"好了，让我们的老朋友被遗忘吧。"他的妻子和儿子不知道他是否指的是他们。

没和三个孩子们一起度过的第一个新年夜，他看到了Malfoy，这是自战争结束以来的第一次。他们参加了同一个派对，然后Malfoy遇上了他——出乎意料但事实如此。这并没有他想象得那么尴尬。Malfoy是和一个老同学结的婚，而不是某个德姆斯特朗的女巫。他有一个儿子。他们聊了几分钟职业魁地奇，避开了工作的话题。Malfoy，就Harry所知，是无业的。他想知道他是怎么挺过来的。他想知道他幸不幸福。他想知道自己为什么会在乎。

和男人上过床之后的第一个新年夜，他在对角巷看见了Potter。天很冷，Potter牵着他的孩子。他们向彼此点点头，Potter问他会不会像去年那样，和同样的人一起，参加同样的派对。他说是的，他会和Potter在那里再见的。Potter看上去很累。他绝对熬不到午夜。他发现自己想要说些什么——也许建议他来份魔药——但Potter从来都不喜欢听取建议。至少不会听他给的。 

最小的孩子也去了霍格沃茨后的第一个新年夜，Ginny对他说她想离婚。这在意料之中，于是他轻轻地点头。那个新年夜和以前一样美好。谁会愿意承认自己花了半年时间来扮演一个戴绿帽的丈夫，而在另外半年里又成了个孤独的离异男士？干净利落地分手，她说。这句话让他想起了一根骨头和Malfoy。当他把那张羊皮纸递给他的时候，他黑色长袍的袖子下的手腕像骨头一样白。过了这么多月，那张羊皮纸还在他的口袋里。

Astoria死后的第一个新年夜，他把自己喝到不省人事。Potter不停地给他满上酒杯，发现干杯的理由越来越滑稽。魔法部里新的花瓶的形状像礼帽一样，就像是在纪念Fudge。破釜终于雇了人来拖干净盥洗室。最糟糕的是，George和Ron最近申请的专利，覆盆子修复发际线整蛊，并不会帮你生发，反而会把你现有的头发变成粉红色。Potter现在脸上就是那种颜色，他的眼镜不停地从鼻梁上滑下来。

在他决定跳过那场该死的无聊聚会之后的第一个新年夜，他带Malfoy去吃晚饭，并坚持请客。这是个约会，但不是真的意义上的。他们只不过是朋友，尽管看着Malfoy咽下他的葡萄酒的样子让Harry嫉妒这种普通的饮料。这太荒谬了。Malfoy对于自己是同性恋的承认让他的脑子里产生了愚蠢的想法。他是直的。至少他以为自己是。Malfoy的灰色眼睛总是从他的脸上移开，瞥向时钟。当它敲响十二下的时候，他举起酒杯，眨了眨眼。

在他向自己承认他爱上Potter后的第一个新年夜，他做了一个决定，就是永远不让它显露出来。Potter是他最亲近的朋友，就是大家口中所说的"伙伴（mate）"。就算Potter乌黑的头发让他渴望到牙痒痒又怎样。就算Potter被咬破的干裂的嘴唇是他所能看到的全部又怎样。当他们一遍又一遍地，和晚会上的那群蠢蛋们说"也祝你新年快乐。"的时候。只有他知道Potter迫不及待地想逃跑。只有他知道为什么。

在他被任命为头敖罗后的第一个新年夜，Malfoy终于吻了他。很笨拙，而且一点儿也不性感，但他对每一分钟都爱死了。Malfoy的吻和Cho的一样潮湿，但是没有眼泪。口水倒有很多，他的或者Malfoy的，他不能确定。有一次，他不得不推开来用袖子擦干下巴，然后再接着用自己的嘴去缠住Malfoy的。Malfoy尝起来像甜蜜的果汁饮料和廉价的伏特加，而且他的鼻子是凉凉的，因为在外面站了太久。在他们上面，烟火洒下余烬和灰尘。

在Potter留下来过夜的第一个新年夜，他没合眼。Potter打起鼾来像条龙，他只能不停地对他施Silencio。他试图假装出它打扰到了自己，但它确实没有。Potter挨得很近而且很温暖，时钟在崭新的十年里滴答作响。他的手穿过Potter的头发，然后顺着背脊滑下，托住他的臀部，他不明白Potter怎么睡得着。可能这是在战时得到的一项技能。他低声施下又一个Silencio。

在Malfoy告诉他也许他们应该只是做朋友之后的第一个新年夜，他在霍格莫德村打破了一扇橱窗，那里面站着被施了咒的活蹦乱跳的服装模型们，当五彩纸屑从施咒后满是星星的天空中落下时，它们举起装着红色果汁的玻璃杯相互亲吻。他割伤了自己，又因为喝得太醉没法把它治好。他最后用礼服裹住手，最后进了圣芒戈。Malfoy来的时候，他尴尬地把眼泪咽回去。Malfoy问他为什么，他回答不了。那些话卡在他的喉咙里。Malfoy看起来又疲惫又难过。这让他感到安慰。

第一个没有和Potter在一起的新年夜（甚至去年都是在医院里一起过的），他做了第二个决定。它非常宏大，充满野心，而且几乎一闪即逝，但他还是决定不能再这样愚蠢和骄傲下去。没错，Potter从来没有直接说过，但他知道Potter爱他。他们在一起的时候曾经用过Tattlebat的粘液。他是怎么搞到它的？然后是雏菊——傻气又浪漫，而且差点儿被他出汗的拳头挤出浆来。Potter显然是把它攥了一整天，为了等待合适的时机。

Malfoy和他复合后的第一个新年夜，他第一次让Malfoy在上面。很疼，他没有像Malfoy以前几乎每次都会的那样到达高潮，但它仍然感觉很好，而且Malfoy一次又一次地颤抖。他发誓在午夜过后要再试一次。新年是一个忘掉他最后那些"但是我不是真的同性恋"的顾虑的好时机。第二次，Malfoy在他体内时少了一些疯狂，带着更多的抚慰和引导，把他冲向一个长而甜蜜的高潮。之后一切都变得容易了很多。

在他卖掉庄园后的第一个新年夜里，他看着Potter解开他的裤子接着把脸埋进他的耻毛。这是场口活儿的前奏，但他很乐意等待。离午夜还有半个小时，他们能挤出足够的时间在一年的尾声迎来高潮。透过他们的新公寓的飘窗，他看见煤气灯在河面上投下摇摆的橙色光斑。霜舔舐着玻璃，Potter舔舐着他，从肚脐一路往下。

他们结合后的第一个新年夜里，Malfoy把头枕在他的大腿上，握住他的手，吻他的手掌。最小的孩子也从霍格沃茨毕业了，在那晚的早些时候他们都来喝了一杯（或者三杯）Malfoy的恶作剧果汁。魔药大师绝对不应该被允许制作饮料，尤其是会让人喝醉的那种。他的金戒指反着光，Malfoy用一只慵懒的手指在上面描画。直到现在他还时常为这感到幸福和惊讶，是他的手指戴着它，而不是其他任何人的。

他们婚后的第一个新年夜，他终于放下了他的内疚和遗憾。这并不容易。这些年以来它们像钩子一样死死咬住他的心脏，越陷越深。Potter倾听着，没有畏缩。他也做过糟糕的事，Potter说。是战争逼迫人们这样。然后Potter吻他，把那些钩子，那些弹片，那些不可饶恕咒都吸了出来，就好像它们是伤口里的毒素。他缺乏感谢的词汇，否则他会说的，但不管怎样Potter都能理解。结合就意味着不再孤身一人。

在他们余生里的每一个新年夜里，他们蜷缩在彼此身边入睡，然后错过送别旧岁迎接新年的钟声。任何日期都不再代表对于生存与死亡的恐惧与期望。爱抚平了一切事物之间的界限——一个月与一个季度之间。一年与十年之间。一个灵魂与另一个灵魂之间。早晨可能会寒冷或者温和，下雨或者放晴。这些都没有关系。整个人生都是在为当下这个独一无二的瞬间彩排，他们对这个认知感到满意。

END


End file.
